Serenata de amor y muerte
by YogurPodrido
Summary: El mariachi pasa una noche con Dominó antes de enfrentarse a Mauricio...


El sol se ponía en la ciudad de Acuña. El crepúsculo se cernía suavemente sobre las calles de la

ciudad, de ambiente animado. Los niños regresaban a sus casas con sus familias, los jóvenes se

recreaban en salas de juego y grupos de adultos visitaban los bares y clubs. Los carteles de los

restaurantes invitaban a visitarlos y tomar una comida abundante y deliciosa. Varios charros

caminaban por las calles montados en sus caballos. Todos los locales parecían rezumar de un

sentimiento animado y el Saloon de Dominó no era una excepción. Aquella noche de inicios de

verano, contaban con un músico para amenizar la velada.

Tocando varias notas al azar, sobre las cuerdas fuertemente tensadas de la guitarra, el mariachi

intentaba preparar una nueva canción. Sabía que Dominó era una mujer exigente y de carácter

fuerte, y quería estar a la altura para garantizar su estancia en el local. No solo se trataba de la

estancia y protección que ella y su asistente le brindaban, sino sus sentimientos escondidos hacia

aquella mujer. Pensó en ella mientras sus dedos se deslizaban sobre las cuerdas. Poco a poco la

melodía fue surgiendo y envolvía el aire del cuarto. Empezó a pensar una letra. Volvió a pensar en

ella. Ya lo tenía.

La fiesta en el restaurante de la planta baja estaba en su punto álgido.

-¿Qué hora es? -Dominó miró impaciente el reloj al otro lado de la sala.

-Van a ser las nueve.-El asistente lo comprobó su reloj de muñeca.

-Ese mariachi ya llega tarde. Voy a avisarle, ya le va a tocar actuar.

Dominó subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto y abrió la puerta. El mariachi dejó de cantar y tocar, y

miró hacia ella.

-¿Que ocurre? -Le dirigió la mirada directamente a sus ojos.

-Es la hora. Ya va siendo tu momento de actuar.

-Claro...voy.

Ambos bajaron al restaurante y el tomó asiento en la silla que había en un pequeño escenario en

el lado contrario a la barra, rodeado de mesas llenas de gente, familias, parejas, de todas las edades.

Dominó se puso a servir bebidas junto a su barman. El mariachi colocó la guitarra sobre sus

músculos. Carraspeó. La gente empezó a callar progresivamente y prestaron plena atención al joven

que la reclamaba.

-Gracias, gracias...-Notó como se ruborizaba.-La primera canción de esta noche...

Una tras una, sonaron varias canciones, entre las cuales hubo lapsus de aplausos y gritos. Al

final, llegó la última canción de la velada. El mariachi dirigió la mirada hacia Dominó y empezó a

tocar.

_Hubo una vez en la que me equivoqué._

_Una vez que cometí una estupidez._

_Me enamoré,_

_sin que ella se enamorará..._

_Sólo pedía que me lo dijeras claramente_

_para haber evitado quererte como te quiero_

_porque siempre fui un joven inexperto_

_creyendo que me ganaría el mundo._

_Porque si realmente me amas, dímelo,_

_dímelo claramente, sin decir cuanto._

_Unicamente un "te quiero" bastaría_

_para curar mi alma ingenua._

_Se que eres una reina orgullosa,_

_que no eres perfecta y a la vez lo eres,_

_que tu forma de ser sería y fría conmigo_

_es por el miedo a que yo te haga daño._

_Pero ese engaño es el que nos reprime,_

_así que si me amas dímelo._

_No digas cuanto, solo di "Te quiero"._

_Solamente dí..."Te quieeeeeeeeroooooo"_

_Sólo..."Te quieeeeeeroooooo"_

La guitarra dejo sonar una melodía agonizante, que sonaba a suplica. Volvió a fijar sus ojos

azulados en los oscuros ojos de Dominó. ¿Habría entendido el mensaje?

La noche y los clientes victorearon al artista. Con el tiempo, todo el mundo abandonó el local.

El asistente y Dominó empezaron a recoger y limpiar. El mariachi dejó su guitarra y les ayudó.

Cuando acabaron, el asistente se marchó. Dominó subió a su cuarto y el la siguió.

Cuando entraron, Dominó se dirigió al tocador.

-Voy a desvestirme. No mires.

-De acuerdo. -Suspiró. Ella no lo había entendido, seguramente.

Se dirigió a la ventana y miró el exterior. Los charros llevaban a su cuadra a los caballos. Las

familias entraban en sus casas y los clubes seguian recibiendo borrachos y pervertidos. Vio como

una parejita se agarraba abrazandose. Cerró los ojos y notó un dolor fuerte en la sien. Notó como

unos brazos le rodeaban desde detras. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era Dominó quien le abrazaba.

Y había algo raro en el tacto que notaba a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y vio como ella mostraba su

cuerpo desnudo.

-Ah...esto...-Sus ojos intentaban dirigirse a cualquier sitio menos a su piel, pero le costaba. Nunca

había estado con una mujer. Tragó saliva y se quedó mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Acaso creías que no comprendería? -Dominó apoyó su mejilla contra la del joven.

-Eso era lo que creía.-La miró enternecido.-¿Entonces...?

-Sí.

Ella apagó la luz de la lámpara y se dirigió de nuevo hacía el. La ventana dejaba entrar la luz de

la luna y de los letreros de los clubs nocturnos. Por primera vez, con el tacto de la piel de una mujer

consumiéndolo de lujuria, el mariachi la besó en los labios. Aquello era lo que llevaba tanto

deseando. Notó como le quitaba la americana y desabrochaba su camisa. Sus heridas de bala se

mostraron amenazadoras. Pero Dominó las acarició con suavidad y fue empujándolo hacia la cama.

El dejó que ella cuidara de el. Y no quería que nunca otra mujer le tocara. Sintió sus besos

recorriéndole el pecho. La empujó contra la cama y empezó a arrancarle el vestido. Sabía que

aquello estaba yendo demasiado deprisa, pero no podía evitarlo. Le abrió el sujetador y dejó que sus

pechos se mostraran ante el. Lamió por los bordes de las aureolas y después fue directo al pezón. La

punta estaba deliciosa. Siguió lamiendo por su cuerpo, desde el el hueco de los senos hasta el

ombligo. Sujetó las bragas con los dientes y empezó a bajarlas lentamente. Cuando vio su

feminidad al descubierto, separó los labios de la entrada y coló la lengua en ella.

Sentía los temblores de ella. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, aunque tenía dudas. Se desabrochó el

cinturón y se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior. Estaba ansioso y no podía aguantarlo mucho

más. ¿Por qué diablos notaba tantos nervios? Observó como ella se recostaba en la cama y retiraba

el pelo que le caía sobre la cara. Se aceercó a ella y la besó por el cuello y deslizó la lengua por el.

Después se puso a besarla. No aguantaba más. Encajó torpemente la punta de su miembro, que ya

estaba preparado, y la comenzó a penetrar.

Aquello era muy diferente a lo que había esperado. Notó aquel interior caliente que lo recibía sin

reparo. Comenzó a mover la cintura hacía dentro de ella y a ir hacía atrás de nuevo. Estaba

enloqueciendo poco a poco. A medida que progresaba la noche, el ritmo era mas violento y el

cansancio acechaba desde todos los rincones. Ella respiró profundamente. El clímax les dejó

completamente exhaustos. Nada más acabar, Dominó se recostó bajo la sabana y se quedó

durmiendo.

El mariachi se echó únicamente la americana negra sobre sus hombros y se levantó. No se sentía

para nada satisfecho. Miró por la ventana. Ya no había luces, no había nadie por las calles. Todo

estaba en calma. Pensó en todo lo que le había ocurrido aquellos días. Se llevó la mano a una de sus

heridas. Presentía la muerte cerniéndose sobre ella. Colocó la otra mano sobre el cristal frío. Allí

fuera había alguien que estaba dispuesto a acabar con el, aunque no le conociera.

* * *

-Así que tú eres el mariachi.-Moco lo miró con odio.-Tú eres el hombre que vino a mi tierra,

mató a mis hombres, y se cogió a mi vieja.

El mariachi levantó las manos. Presentía la muerte, como la noche anterior.

-Debes de tocar muy bien...-Cada palabra estaba envuelta en rencor y maldición.-¡Tu guitarrita...!

Sacó su arma.

-Ya no la tocarás más.

El dolor que sufrió en su mano era incomparable a cualquier otro que hubiera sentido. Notó a

través de las oleadas de sangre la risa despótica de Mauricio.

-¡Y ahora recoge tu mano y vete!¡Ja,ja,ja,ja!

La furia se apoderó de el. Cogió la pistola que reposaba a sus pies. Que más daba ya todo. Solo

importaba borrar del mapa al causante de su desgracia. Disparó.

El cuerpo de Maurició recibió los impáctos. Cayó estrepitosamente al suelo y dejó de reaccionar.

El mariachi dejó caer la pistola. Había acabado todo. Todo...Se retiró de aquel lugar. Antes de

abandonar el rancho, se inclinó sobre el cadaver de Dominó y la besó en la mejilla. Ya nunca sabría

si en el fondo le amaba...Salió por la puerta. Comrpobó el estuche de cuero que había. Estaba lleno

de armas. Lo recogió y se lo llevó.

Escaparía a todo aquello. Pero ya no había nada que hacer. Sin su mano, sin amigos, sin ella, ya

no podría hacer una vida normal. La muerte lo perseguía como una melodía macabra y no lo

abandonaría nunca. Hata ahi llegaba su sueño de ser músico y de encontrar el amor.

Era el fin de la serenata de amor y muerte.


End file.
